


Przeminęło z wiadrem

by Satanachia



Series: Za dużo Supernaturala, czyli Kasia w natarciu! [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Promptobranie 2014
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b>I.19</b> Przeminęło z wiadrem.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Przeminęło z wiadrem

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **I.19** Przeminęło z wiadrem.

— To był najszybszy romans, ever — mówi Martyna i pociąga łyk piwa z butelki. — Dosłownie przeminęło z wiadrem!

— Z wiatrem. — Kasia odruchowo poprawia siostrę i sięga po następny koreczek serowy. Już i tak zjadła zbyt dużo, więc kilka kalorii w te, czy wewte jej nie zabije.

— Nie, nie z wiatrem. Z wiadrem. Dosłownie. 

Kasia patrzy na nią jak na wariatkę.

— Boże, dziewczyno, ty totalnie nic nie kumasz! — jęczy Martyna i obsuwa się na kanapie tak, że na niej półleży tworząc sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. — Poszliśmy na Kabaret Skeczów Męczących, mówiłam ci o tym, pamiętasz? 

Kasia kiwa szybko głową, chociaż ni cholery nie pamięta o takich trywiałach.

— No... — Martyna wygląda na uspokojoną. — I tam na końcu była taka piosenka, leciała jakoś... — kobieta zamyśla się na chwilę, podrygując nierytmicznie stopą. — I leciało jakoś tak — oznajmia dumnie Martyna, najwidoczniej przypomniawszy sobie tekst:

— Wiadro, wiadro, to jest nasz znak. Wiadro, wiadro, śpiewamy tak. Wiadro, wiadro, rzecz to jest słodka. Wiadro, wiadro, następna zwrotka — zanuciła Martyna, lekko zaciągając samogłoski, od czego Kasi ścierpła skóra. Nie cierpiała śpiewu siostry.

— I co? — przerwała jej, by nie zawodziła już więcej. — Rzucił cię?

— No — odparła lakonicznie Martyna przytulając do siebie butelkę. — Jak to sam ujął, czas na następną zwrotkę.


End file.
